Oh Starry Night
by Pink Lady1
Summary: A little T/P songfic I wrote a little while ago... RnR if you like, it's a cute little fluff (have you noticed I like fluff?)


My lil' T/P song-fic! Uses a song from Sailor Moon, "Oh Starry Night". One of my favs! Oh yeah, don't own DBZ or DBGT. Nor this song. Okay, read on!  
  
  
  
Pan sat on a rock in her backyard, staring at the moon. Round and orange, it brought the demi-saiyajin girl slight comfort. Sighing, Pan turned away, wishing her sorrow would just disappear, just as fast as it had come.  
  
I've waited all my life for the days when love appears. Like a fairy tale in days gone by, he will rescue me from my fears.  
  
A single tear slid down her pale cheek. Why me, she thought. What did I do? Am I destined not to ever truly love someone? Her lower lip started to tremble as she struggled to hold back her tears. Shaking her head as the tears fell freely, her small shoulders began to shake as her tears turned to sobs. Holding her damp face in her hands, Pan tried to figure out why she had just fallen apart like that. Tears coursing down her face, and blurring her vision, the 16-year-old felt as though she was a small child, crying over a tiny scratch. Hearing motion, Pan gasped and turned, ready to run.  
  
And now, I feel he's standing close to me, And how can I tell him what he means to me? My heart stands still as he comes.  
  
Trunks slowly walked towards the shaking demi-saiyajin girl. He sat down next to her on the rock. "Nice night, huh?" Pan blushed subconsciously, staring at Trunks' muscles. He wore an open shirt, which was blowing softly with the breeze. His long lavender hair waving, caressing his soft face and neck, Pan felt like she could die.  
  
Oh, starry night, is this the moment I dream of? Oh, starry night, tell me, is he my only love?  
  
Reaching out for him, the girl realized that she needed him and her problem was that she didn't have him. She gasped as her hand passed straight through the image of him. Shimatta, she cursed herself. It was an illusion! Bakayaro. Standing up swiftly, Pan levitated and flew up to her room. Landing on her bed, her eyes ran with fresh tears. Sobbing into her arms, she pictured Trunks in her mind. Sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest, the girl walked out onto her balcony to gaze at the stars once more.  
  
Every night I think of him, here in my lonely room. Waiting for my prince to come, wondering if he'll be here soon.  
  
There was a soft knock on her door, and Videl opened it slowly.  
  
"Hi, Pan-chan. Is something wrong, sweetie? It's 1:30 and you're still awake."  
  
"Ile, okaa-sama. I'm fine. I'm just looking at the stars." Turning towards her mother, Pan continued. "Well, okaa-sama, um. how did you get 'Tou-san to fall in love with you?" Videl smiled. "How did I attract your otou-san? Well, I really didn't do anything other than be myself. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Videl walked out onto Pan's balcony and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Go to sleep soon."  
  
"Okay, okaa-sama. I will, don't worry." Looking at the forest around her house, Pan flanked at the bright orange moon shining just above the trees.  
  
And I sit patiently waiting for someone, And I hope that his heart longs for mine. He calls my name 'cause he's the one.  
  
Picturing Trunks again, Pan sighed. If only he was here, kissing me like the way I imagine he would, she thought. Why do I feel this way about him? Why does this-passion, I guess- burn within me the way it does?  
  
Oh starry night, is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night, tell me, is he my only love?  
  
Pan changed into her nightgown and got into bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, Pan blew a kiss out her open window, sending it to her love. "Good night, Trunks. Where ever you are. I love you."  
  
Oh starry night, is he the one that I dream of? Oh starry night, how will I know? Will his love show? Is he my only love?  
  
A lone figure hovered outside Pan's window. Lavender flowing around his face, the warrior smiled. "My sweet Pan-chan. You will be mine soon, I promise." 


End file.
